


The Lolicon Files

by NekoLoli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymity, Bleach - Freeform, Bury - Freeform, Cache, Conceal, Confidentiality, Conserve, Defend, Eliminate, F/M, Keep, Lolicon, NSA, National Security Agency, Obliterate, Permanently Delete, Protect, REMOVE, SHIELD, Safeguard - Freeform, Sanitize, Save, Secrets, Security, Stash, Sterilize, burn - Freeform, clean, destroy, erase, hide - Freeform, obscure, privacy, store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoLoli/pseuds/NekoLoli
Summary: He needed a way to keep his loli files safe. There could be no physical evidence. He needed a method to leave no trace of the material behind. There must be no digital footprint left on the machine. How does one conduct their loli business under the radar and off their PC?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Lolicon Files

**Author's Note:**

> This novel’s story and character are fictitious. Certain long-standing agencies, companies and real people are mentioned, but the character involved is wholly imaginary.

In a dark room with only the moonlight to see through the shadows, a man pressed the record button and began to speak.

"If you're listening to this then it's because, like me, you want to keep your files safe and from prying eyes. You just want to create and share without judgement or persecution. Or maybe you don't want to do that at all. Maybe you just like to collect, to gather and review. You like stockpiling. You like building your libraries and your databases or your repositories. You like to thumb the infinite pages of the internet, saving your pics or vids or webms or gifs. Your stories, whether you write them or read them, bookmark them, save them to disk, tweet or retweet, email the link to them. Whatever you like looking at or doing on your computer that you refuse to share with your family or co-workers or anybody you run into on the sidewalk: this is for you."

He paused for a moment, taking a sip of fresh coffee before he continued.

"What I'm about to tell you isn't a one-click, absolute method or some program you can run to hide your shit in a 'Secure Folder'. It's not a list of instructions you run through every night before you shut your computer down. It's a way of thinking. A way of life."

The man chuckled and said, "By the way, before we continue, I fucking love lolis."

He took a drag from the cigarette in his hand, "What you need to understand is that it's all temporary. It will always be there or you can always make it again. I'm not saying don't save it somehow. I'm just saying don't hold on to it too tightly. It will cost you dearly. And while we're at it, don't think you're safe at your parent's house or in your girlfriend's basement. If you get caught with shit on your hard drive then that was your fault. No one's shit is safe just because you hid it under twenty folders littered with other bullshit. It's not practical and it's a waste of time. Think of how you can access what you want without keeping it on your machine. You can simply use an account that will enable you to create favorites. And please use a secure email. Don't fucking use your everyday email. And for God's sake, don't download the app on your phone. It just creates more digital footprints of what you're doing. Have one email for all this shit and check it on one computer. Obviously, don't use the wifi at McDonald's or the public library PCs. Just use your router at home. If you're gonna use a file storage system like Google Drive, turn off all the settings for web history, file retention, sending anonymous data, everything. You don't need to be recording your private doings for someone to pull later."

He took another sip of his coffee, sat back and puffed his cigarette, "I can't stress enough how important it is to think of anonymity. I mean, you don't have to be another Snowden but at least cover your damn tracks. Don't be lazy. If you appreciate lolis and like them in all their uncensored glory, then fucking do the work. Some of you aren't safe because of the laws, where you live, dictate what's considered to be child pornography. Personally, I don't give a damn if the president of our great nation thinks a naked cartoon child blowing a furry is child porn. It's a drawing. It's not real. And even though you could fight the courts tooth-and-nail on this matter, you would still lose. Which is why it is your duty to cover your own ass if you choose to copy, download, view, share, create, store, text and or whatever over an internet connection. Because let's be real, if someone finds out what you're doing and doesn't support your views, they can choose to out you. And if that happens, things could get dicey real quick."

He leaned forward and placed the coffee mug onto the desk, taking another drag, "I once started a Twitter account and was very active in sharing choice material that the internet had to offer. I gained forty-thousand followers in a couple months. I never commented on any of the stuff I posted or replied to any comments that were left on my posts... But then I did. And that's all it took for it to randomly be sent to someone that didn't need to see it. Twitter's algorithm sent my comment to someone that was related to a person that commented on my post. It was brought to the attention of people who felt it was their job to retire my account. And because my small fame and glory wasn't more important than the life I was already living, I rescinded my account. Moral of the story? Don't get caught up in the glory and don't get ballsy. Loli lovers are a very small niche in society and most would rather see you burn at the stake or rot in prison. I'm not saying stay to yourself about lolis, but know what social mediums are okay to participate in. And by the way, if you're an ex-convict or a court-ruled sexual predator, fuck off. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you. You fucked around with the real thing or were too stupid to keep it under wraps so it's too late for you."

He mashed the cigarette into the ashtray and rested his arms on the desk, leaning in towards the mic, "If you're fancy with the drawing skills then save and upload it to your cloud. Delete the original files when you're done and bleach the Recycle Bin with a program that overwrites them out of existence. When you're ready to work on your files again, download a copy and work on them. Upload back again to save changes in your cloud. Originals: delete and repeat. There's a method to my madness and to understand it, you need to get a little crazy."

He went over bullet points that were scribbled on a post-it note, "So let's see....ah yes. If you wanna use Tor, don't fuck with the dimensions of the window when the application opens. It does that on purpose so that others can't track you by your screen resolution and viewport size. You'd be amazed how easy it is, with a high degree of probability, to track someone just based on those factors. In layman's terms, do not resize the Tor browser window."

Some brief mumbling under his breath then, "Yep, I believe that's it. Now fuck off and keep your hands to yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read a sexy loli story, go [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585519/chapters/62093266) to read what I have so far. Thanks 💖


End file.
